Crossdressing Waya
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: Ever since Isumi became pro, fan girls won't let go of him. Waya tells him to get a fake girlfriend, but there are no girls around! SO Waya offers to crossdress and look like a girl. But what if this fake love becomes real love? WayaIsumi.
1. Guy to Girl

Hikaru No Go:

Crossdresser Waya.

Kikio: Okay, I deleted my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story because I got bored with it. So I made this new story. Paring Waya/Isumi.

Chiyuki: Missing: Sai and Mizuki is well, kind of hard to update. So Kikio started this story. But Mizuki, Kyo, and I aren't in here. But you will see Ayame again.

Mizuki: But we will hosting it! Have fun reading!

---

The day started beautiful with the sun out and no clouds. But this wasn't like it for Isumi; he was running for his life! "WE LOVE YOU ISUMI-SAN!" Ever since Isumi became pro, fan girls won't stop casing him.

'Crap, I got to find a place to hide!' Isumi looked around the city. He saw Waya's apartment. 'Waya, he has to let me in!'

Waya was in the bath tub taking a hot relaxing bath, well until he hears… _BANG! BANG!_ "WAYA LET ME IN PLEASE! HURRY AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Waya stood up.

"Why is always when in bathing!" he put on a towel and went to the door. He opens it finding Isumi accidentally falling on him. Waya started to blush. "Isumi-san, can you get off me?"

Isumi got up. "Sorry Waya."

"Let me finish washing up, then tell me what happened." Waya was done half an hour later. He got dressed and went up to Isumi. "Okay, what happened out there?"

"Do you remember those fan girls that kept chasing me at the super market once?"

"Yeah?"

"Yet again, they saw me buying a Go Weekly magazine and started chasing me. Again."

Waya thought for a second. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, Nase moved to America, and I don't along with other girls." Waya thought even longer. Then he had an idea.

"I know, I can crossdress as a girl! By doing so, the fan girls should leave you alone!"

Isumi had a disturbed face. "No way are you doing that!"

Waya grabbed Isumi's hand. "To the mall!"

---

Mall:

"Can you hurry this up Waya; those girls might come in any minute."

"Oh, but I can't tell which one matches my eyes better!"

"You're starting to act like a girl already…"

"Don't worry Isumi-san; I won't wear a dress or mini-skirt!" He got out of the dressing room.

"At least let me see your clothes."

"Not yet Isumi-san, it's gonna be surprise." They paid it, and then left the mall.

---

Next day:

Waya told Isumi to meet him at the park at lunch time. Waya was late, so Isumi was left there alone. 'Where are you Waya?' He turned around finding fan girls running to him.

"Oh Isumi-kun, why don't you date us?" asked one of them.

"I'll make you lunch everyday." pleaded another.

"Um, sorry girls but I'm-

He stopped because he saw a girl running towards him. "Isumi-sannnn!" it was Waya! Only he was a girl! Waya was wearing girly jeans with butterflies on it. His shirt was the same. But Waya really did look like a girl! He had his hair down and seemed like he was wearing fake glasses. "I was looking all over for you Isumi-san."

The girls stared at him as she hugged Isumi. "Who is this Isumi-kun?"

"She's-

"I'm his girlfriend! My name is Miuki Yoshiteake."

The fan girls stared at 'Miuki.' "Where do you go to school?"

"I'm not in school anymore…"

"HA! Isumi-kun, how can you love a drop out?"

Waya got annoyed by this. "I am a Go pro now. I don't have to go to High School." The girls gasped. One of them stared at him closely.

"I'm sorry Isumi-kun, but she is very ugly." The leader of the Isumi fan girls was talking. And Waya was very ticked off. "Besides, she doesn't wear a dress, or a skirt like real girls do. She also has glasses." Waya was really pissed off now. "Not to mention that her hair is really-

Waya stomped his foot down. "Listen sister, Isumi-san chose me over all of you bakas! You girls have no respect over Isumi-san's love! Doesn't that make you feel bad! Now Isumi may hate you!" Isumi was surprised at this. "A girl with glasses, and jeans? You girls are really stupid!" the girls got scared.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed the leader. The girls started running to their house. Isumi stared at Waya.

"Hey Waya, where did you learn to do that? I have never seen you do that before."

"I was watching a TV show and one of the girls did the same thing." Waya lingered onto Isumi's arm. "Why don't we go get ice-cream?"

Isumi laughed. "Okay, but you're buying."

---

Kikio: Sorry it was short; I didn't want to spoil much.

Waya: I'm a girl! Why did you write this!

Kikio: Good reasons that would hurt your little brain! Thank-you DarklyAsphyxial for letting me use Waya crossdressing! Sorry for any mistakes though. Please review!


	2. Cherry Blossom disaster

Crossdresser Waya:

Chapter 2

Chiyuki: Truth is, this story will be short with about 6 chapters or so.

Mizuki: But please read it! Waya and Isumi forever!

---

Isumi's house:

_Ding Dong! _Isumi got out of the shower to find Waya at the door, but still dressed like a girl! "Good morning Isumi-san!" Isumi just stares at him.

"Why are you still dressed like that?"

"Oh, you don't like it! How can you be so mean Isumi-san?!"

"Isumi now looked irritated. "Stop acting like that Waya, the fan girls aren't here right now." Waya put his hair back to the way it was before.

"I know, I just wanted to say hi. Anyways, the Cherry Blossom Festival is today, I just wanted to know if you want to come with me."

"Will you be dressed like a girl again?"

"If you want to keep those fan girls away, then yes." Waya took out something out of his bag. "I even picked out a kimono for you!"

Isumi sighed. "You are really acting like my girlfriend. But I'll go with you." Waya jumped on Isumi. "Thank-you Isumi-san!" Isumi blushed. "Get off me!"

---

Cherry Blossom Festival:

"The sushi is really good Isumi-san, you have to try it!" Waya handed over the sushi.

"This is really good." As Isumi and Waya ate, Waya had a feeling someone was following them. Waya looked behind him, but no one was there. Or so it seemed.

"Hmph! That Miuki girl is with Isumi-kun! We'll show her!" the leader of the Isumi fan club said.

"But senpai, what if Miuki does something bad to us?"

"No worries, I got everything covered!" The girls followed them. Waya and Isumi went to the games. There was going to be a competition on who can find the 'Cherry Blossom Flower' or something like that. The winner gets two tickets to the 'Nighttime restaurant'. (I made it up.) The search took place in the wood, which was perfect for the girls' plan.

"I think we look that way Isumi-san."

"Okay, then." Isumi followed Waya.

In the bushes, the girls started the plan. "Listen; there is a mid puddle there right?"

"So, what do we do with it? I'm not touching it." said one of the girls.

"We're gonna make it look like Miuki would push Isumi-kun in the mud. Isumi-kun would get mad at her, and he'll dump her!"

"Great play senpai!" squealed another girl. The girls got ready. They would make sure 'Miuki' was right behind Isumi. They would throw a rock at Isumi, feeling like Miuki pushed him. Then he'll fall in the mud.

"I'll race you there Isumi-san!"

"Oh, you're going to lose!" The girls thought Isumi was running fast first. They threw the rock at Waya.

"Ahhh!" Waya got hit and fell into the mud.

"Senpai, that didn't sound like Isumi-kun."

"I know, it kind of sounded like-

"Miuki, are you okay?!" Isumi started running to Waya. He got out of the mud.

"Ow, that fall really did hurt…" Isumi got closer to Waya. He noticed when he fell; he got a cut from a rock.

"You got a cut, here, let me fix it." Isumi cut a part of his kimono and tied it on Waya's cut. "We'll bandage it when we get to my house. Can you walk?"

"I think I- Waya tripped again. Then Isumi picked him up.

"I'll carry you. We really need to fix that cut." As Isumi and Waya left, the girls had an open mouth. It was silent for a moment, and then you can hear a scream.

"ARGH! IT DIDN'T WORK?! HOW CAN THAT BE? MY PLANS NEVER FAIL! MIUKI IS GOING DOWN!" the leader kept screaming.

"Senpai, we can try again. Now let's get some tea."

---

Isumi put Waya into his car. "I'm sorry for this Isumi-san."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of my clumsiness, we didn't get the prize. And I made you ruin your kimono."

Isumi put his hand on Waya's head. "Do didn't do that much damage."

"Isumi-san…"

Not far, the leader was walking alone thinking how her plan can fail. Then she saw Isumi and 'Miuki'. 'Great, she's with him.' Then she saw Waya take off the glasses and put his hair his normal way. 'Hold on a second, isn't that, Yoshitetake Waya? Wait, But Miuki's last name is almost the same. But that was Miuki. Does that mean… MIUKI YOSHITEAKE IS REALLY YOSHITETAKE WAYA?! Impossible! Does Isumi-kun know that? Is Waya doing that to trick Isumi-kun? Is Waya- no, I have to tell the other girls. But they might not believe me. I know, three of us can go to 'her apartment and snoop around. This shouldn't fail!' The leader ran to the other girls.

---

Chiyuki: Well that was chapter 2! I'm sorry we haven't updated in a while. And Kikio lied; there won't be Akira/Hikaru in this story. Did you like it? Please say yes! Sorry for the mistakes, again. Please review!


	3. Finding her secret

Crossdressing Waya

Chapter 3

Mizuki: Okay, third chapter! You'll see Ayame in this one! Kikio kind of copied this chapter form the fifth volume of Fruits Baskets, chapter 29. And you'll find out 3 of the fan girls names. Enjoy!

---

"So we really can see your apartment Miuki-san?" asked one of the fan girls.

"Yup! Why do you want to come anyways?" asked Miuki.

"We just want to know you better, since you are Isumi-kun's girlfriend."

"Okay then, I'll be there at 4:00!" Miuki ran to her apartment. The girl ran to the leader. "Mioko-senpai, I got us in!"

"Great job, is Kioki here?"

"Reporting Senpai!"

"Alright girls, together, we cannot fail our mission, 'The Extermination of Miuki Yoshiteake'! We would sometimes call Isumi-kun as 'Prince Isumi-kun.' We would always protect him from harm, and any girls that are not in the club! The rules are very strict."

Do not steal any property of Isumi-kun.

Do not go inside his house without permission.

When talking to him, you have to be with another person.

You would have to refer to him as the flowing:

Third year high: Isumi

Second year: Isumi-kun

First year: Senpai or Isumi-senpai.

"Anyone who disobeys these rules will be punish greatly! Miuki is one of them. She calls him Isumi-san. She always goes into his house, and she's his girlfriend! We must find her weakness!"

---

Waya's apartment:

"Alright onii-chan, 'scare the crazy fan girls is in plan!'" said Ayame.

"Just cal me onee-chan for now. So get into the closet and wait for them. You know the rest."

"I love scaring girls! This is gonna be fun!"

---

4:01:

The fan girls came in. "This is a nice apartment Miuki-san."

"Thanks, I'll make some tea; you can wait in my room. Oh one more thing you cannot use your real names in this apartment." The girls looked scared. Why not?! Once Waya left, they started searching around.

"Find something personal, like a diary! We have you know if 'she' is really a 'he'!" said one girl.

"Right Kioki, Mimiru, did you find something?!"

"Sorry Mioko-senpai, nothing."

"Come on girls even her underwear… would… do…" Mioko opened the closet finding a boy looking at her.

Miuki came into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you girls waiting."

"MIUKI-SENPAI THERE IS SOMEONE IN YOUR CLOSET! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS IT?!

"Hm, you mean Ayame. I saw his shoes at the door. I guess he came in for a visit. Why don't you come out of there Ayame?"

"Ayame?" asked Kioki.

"He's my little brother."

Ayame came out of the closet. "Hello." The girls looked scared of him. You are not Nase-san or Hikaru-san. Who are they one-chan? Are you friends?

"No, they just happen to be girls like me! Even though I invited them over to the apartment, they are all complete strangers!" Miuki said happily.

'Is she joking?!' wondered Mioko. They all started drinking the tea.

"You really look like your sister Ayame." said Kioki.

"No we don't." 'Yes you do!' thought Mimiru.

"So, Ayame, since your sister is a pro, what do you do? Do you do a sport like tennis or something?"

"I don't do any sports. But unlike one-chan, I'm a psychic. I'm really good at curing people. All I have to know is their names, and I can curse them easily." The girls looked really scared now. "By the way, I still haven't heard your names." Now the girls were frightened. It was silent for a moment.

Then Mioko got up, "OH IT WOULD BE RUDE OF US STAYING HERE SO LONG! LET US FINIFH OUR BUISNESS AND LEAVE SOON!"

"THAT'S RIGHT SENPAI!" the three got together and started to whisper.

"Mioko-senpai, I want to leave now. Ayame is scaring me!"

"We can't leave yet Kioki; remember what we have to do!"

"Right Mioko senpai. Kioki, we have to get to the point of this." said Mimiru.

"Miuki-san, do you have a weakness?!" asked Kioki

"THAT'S TOO MUCH TO THE POINT!" yelled Mimiru and Mioko.

"I do have a weakness." said Miuki.

"YOU DO?!" asked the girls. Miuki stood up.

"I you know I didn't invite you because I thought we were friends. I am not that dumb. I know you are part of the Isumi-kun fan club. I guess you're mad at me for being all over Isumi-san isn't not? So you are trying to find my weakness to stop me."

"Hey, you got your brother to read our mind!" said Mimiru.

'It doesn't take a real psychic to figure that out. I'm not even a psychic!' thought Ayame.

Mioko got up. "Okay, you figured us out. But there are other reasons why we want to stop you."

"I'm sorry, but you all doing this sounds like jealousy." said Miuki.

Kioki got up. "We are not jealous of you! We are angry! We have been a huge fan of Isumi-senpai for years now! And yet he picked you!"

"That sounds like jealousy to me." said Ayame.

"Listen, I- We truly adore Isumi-kun. Actually, we love him! We feel like a total idiot losing to a tom-boy like you!"

"Listen senpai, if you really like him, won't he be angry for you three for destroying his love? One day you will destroy me and what be left of Isumi-san? He might commit suicide, or kill you next. You have to respect his love, if you really love him. So if you don't, he will only **hate **you until the end."

Ayame stood up next and smiled evilly. "Kioki-senpai, Mimiru-senpai, and Mioko-senpai?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment, then the girls busted through the door screaming for their lives. "WE ARE ALL CURSED!"

Ayame and Miuki were laughing. Miuki put 'her' hair back to normal, looking like himself. "That was great Ayame!"

"Thanks onii-chan! But did I scare them too much?"

"No, I think you did fine. But where did you learn their names?"

"You didn't hear? They yelled out their names." Ayame was about to leave. "Oh, can you drive me to the video game store tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Ayame!"

---

At the mall, Waya (disguised as Miuki) and Ayame met up with three of the girls. "Yesterday, we failed our mission. But no matter what, we will not give in on you."

Waya and Ayame started walking away. "Oh, the curse will take pace in seven days." said Ayame.

"YOU MEAN THE CURSE IS REAL?!"

"You will find out in seven days."

"YOU ARE A DEMOD IN A HUMAN BODY!"

As the two walked away Kioki told her friends to come with her. "Senpai, I think you are right."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled something out of her bag. "This doesn't look like a girls t-shirt." It had a skater and other boyish thing on it.

"So, we know Miuki is a tom-boy." said Mimiru.

"I also found this." she pulled out a pair of boxers.

"It could be Ayame's" said Mioko.

"No, it's too big for Ayame. I think this is Yoshitetake's. I don't think Isumi-senpai had these either. I believe you senpai, Miuki is a girl!"

Mioko looked at it. "You are right! We must expose him!"

---

Kyo: So how did you like? I hope you did. Sorry if we confused you with the fan girls names. But this should help you a bit, I think:

Mioko: Leader, the oldest one and is known as 'senpai'.

Mimiru: Second oldest, second in command.

Kioki: Youngest, third in command.

Kyo: There are really at least ten members. But these girls are the top three strongest. I hope you really like the story. Oh, since Waya is acting like a girl, Chiyuki is all mine!

Chiyuki: Oh Kyo-kun, I knew Waya would dump me! You are the best Kyo-kun!

Waya: Hey hold on a second!

Mizuki: Tehehe! Haha, Kyo and Chiyuki forever!


	4. Sleepover!

Crossdresser Waya

Chapter 4

Kyo: Okay, in this chapter, you'll see why it's rated T. It's mostly Waya/Isumi in here. Sorry you didn't see Isumi in the last chapter.

---

Isumi was driving Waya to his house because Waya offered to help him clean. "You really scared the girls like that? You and Ayame make a great team."

"Yeah, the girls kept screaming! I should have taped it." They finally made it to Isumi's house. He opened the door, but the house wasn't really a mess. Just dirt and un-washed clothing every where. "I don't think this is a huge mess. Anyone can clean this up."

"Oh yeah, you should see the dishes. I haven't washed them in days!"

"Don't worry Isumi-san, I got it handled." Waya started to wash the dishes while Isumi washed the clothes. After Waya was done, he cleaned the windows and Isumi's room. Waya was about to pick up Isumi's shirt when Isumi accidentally touched Waya's hand!

"Oh, sorry Waya."

Waya was silent for a moment. "Oh! It's okay Isumi-san." Waya started to blush for a moment. Then he ran to the guest room. His heart was beating fast. 'Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? Remember Waya, you are a boy, and Isumi is too. He and I are not a real couple!'

"Waya, are you okay? You seem scared."

"Um, sorry about that Isumi-san!" Waya got out of the room and went back to cleaning. It was about be 6:00 when they were about done. "I have to go home Isumi-san."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Waya was about to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Hm, what's wrong with the door?" Waya pulled the door again, but it wouldn't budge. He looks out the window, finding a snow storm out side. "Isumi-san, I might have to stay here a little bit longer."

"Why is that Waya?"

"There is a snow storm outside, it looks like your car is under two feet of snow." Isumi looks out.

"I guess you will have to stay here. I'll make up the guess bed." Waya waited in the living room. Isumi came out. "I'm gonna take a shower." Waya just looks at Isumi thinking to himself.

'Why do I feel weird when I see Isumi now.' he looks at his hand. 'It was an accident, but why…" thirty minutes later, Isumi came out.

"Waya, I have some clothes you can wear. They don't fit me anymore." He handed them over to Waya.

"Thanks Is- Waya looked up. His face was so close to Isumi's. Waya started to blush madly. He stared at Isumi's eyes. "Thank you Isumi-san." He walked to the bathroom. After he showered, he paused while drying up. Waya looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't really look like a girl right? I don't really love Isumi like that. He and I are only friends." He wiped the fog off the mirror. He saw an image of a girl. "No! I'm not a girl!" As he looks again, he could see tears come out of his eyes. 'Why am I crying? Is it because I really love Isumi?' He dried up and came out of the bathroom to go to the guest room. But the sheets and pillows were not there! Waya goes to Isumi's room, Is- Waya stopped because he saw Isumi changing his shirt. 'Isumi-san…'

"Waya, I know you are there." Waya comes into his room.

"Isumi-san, there are no pillows or sheets in the room, I could get them, just tell me where they are."

Isumi went closer to Waya; he still didn't have his shirt on. "What if I don't want you to sleep in the guest room all alone?"

Waya started to blush. "What are you talking about? Isumi-sa-

Isumi pulled Waya and he fell on the bed. Waya on the bottom, and Isumi on top of him. "Waya what if I say I really did love you? I don't care if you are a real boy."

'Isumi-san really loves me?' Tears started coming out of Waya's eyes.

Isumi looked sadden. "Waya, did I hurt you? I'm sorry if-

Waya cried more. "No, it's not that Isumi-san, it's just that I really do like you! I love you Isumi-san! I don't care if we are both boys!"

Isumi touched Waya's cheek. "Listen, if you want to be with me, you can move into my house." He kissed Waya and lied down beside him. "Do you think the crazy fan girls know that you are really a boy?"

"I don't think they know." Waya snuggled closer to Isumi. He stopped crying and fell asleep. Isumi looked at him.

"You are a cute boy Waya." He kissed him again and fell asleep.

---

Kyo: Okay, that was sadly short. Oh well. That didn't really explain why it was for teens. But if you use your imagination, then you can see.

Chiyuki: Was it good? I hope it is. Please read and review!

Mizuki: Waya and Isumi forever! I'm gonna spread through out Japan!


	5. Guy or Girl, I still love you

Crossdresser Waya

Chapter 5

Chiyuki: Chapter 5, oh, the story might end here.

Mizuki: I thought you said there will be 6 chapters?

Chiyuki: I said 'might' be six chapters. Well, enjoy it! But I think it may be short.

---

"Do you have anymore things in your apartment Waya?" asked Isumi.

"Just my night stand and a few of my clothes." After that night, Isumi was helping Waya move his thing to Isumi's house. They have both also become a couple. But in public, Waya would still look like a girl. After they got his stuff in, the two went out for a date.

"Waya, where would you like to go?"

"Do you want to see a movie?"

"Sure."

As the two drove there, the fan girls were stalking them. "Mioko-senpai, when do we expose Miuki?"

"When Isumi is not around. It may take a while, but I know what to do."

---

The movie was over two hours later. Isumi and Waya decided to go to the park for a while. "Thanks for taking me out Isumi-san."

"No problem Waya." Isumi was looking around. He saw a small shop and had an idea. "I'll be back Waya, wait here." Isumi ran to the shop. Waya sat down at the park bench.

'Sigh, if only I was really a girl…' Suddenly, the place got dark. Waya thought it was a solar eclipse, but it was just a shadow. He looks up seeing the whole gang of the fan-girls. "Oh, it's you girls, well what do you want?"

Mioko stepped first. "We know your secret Miuki!" Waya got startled.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"We know that you are pretending to be a girl! You are really Yoshitetake Waya!"

Waya got up from his seat. "Do you have any proof?! I have no idea where you got that idea!"

Mimiru punched her to the ground. "We don't need that much proof. Come on, get up and fight like a real **_man_**!" the girls laughed at Waya.

He got up and tried to run to Isumi. But the girls surrounded him. "Give it up Waya, we know everything!" said Kioki. She grabbed Waya's shirt. He screamed.

Isumi was at the store buying a necklace for Waya. 'Hmm, I think he'll like this one.' That's when he heard the scream. 'Oh no, that sounded like Waya!' He left the store in a hurry.

Waya put his arms around his cheats so the girls won't see that he is a boy. But they saw. "I told you girls she's really a he!" said Mioko.

"You're right senpai." said one of them. "But does Isumi-kun know?"

"I don't think so, we have to tell him. Do you think Waya and Isumi-?

"Eww, that's gross!" said another fan girl.

Isumi finally got there. "Hey, what are you doing to her?!"

"Isumi-kun, Miuki is really a he. Your best friend Waya!" said Mioko. "Now, I think you and I should make plans."

Isumi looked closer at Waya. He could see that Waya was crying. "Why did you do that?!" yelled Isumi to the fan girls.

"But Isumi-kun, Waya pretended to be a girl to get you. But he is a boy like you. Anyways, Waya is a total idiot."

Isumi put his jacket over Waya. "I HATE YOU GIRLS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT TO WAYA! I KNOW HE WAS PRETENDING! BUT YOU WOULN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! SO WAYA FAKED BEING A GIRL! But I see that still didn't stop you." Isumi picked up Waya into his car. He got in and started the engine. "I'm that good, Waya was always better than me…" Then he drove to his house.

---

Isumi's house:

"I'm sorry Isumi-san…"

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything."

"It was my stupid idea for making myself a girl. Now those girls know everything. They even might tell everyone in Tokyo." Tears came out of Waya's eyes again.

Isumi touched Waya's cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong. I like it when you are a girl."

"Thanks Isumi-san…" Isumi picked up Waya and took him to his bed.

"You look tired Waya, why don't you and I sleep?"

Isumi turned off the lights. And even though it was dark, Isumi can see that Waya was smiling.

---

The End:

Kikio: Well, that was it. I told you it would be short. Sorry for not updating for a while.

Waya: So that's how it ends, I don't get it.

Kikio: You are as stupid as you look! (Hits him with a paper fan)

Waya: That wasn't nice…

Kikio: Who said I was nice?


End file.
